Ripull
Ripull (formerly Mariostar6464) is a Roblox developer most known for his games ROBLOX Derby, ROBLOX Derby 2, and Ripull Minigames. He is currently working on a survival-based game, Rovive. He joined Roblox in the summer of 2008 with his brother AdamTheNoob and began making his own games in late 2009. ROBLOX Derby In summer 2010, MARIOSTAR6464 began a project called ROBLOX Derby which was inspired by the PS1 game Destruction Derby R.A.W. It was released in October 2010. The game was quite buggy and underwent drastic changes for an entire year and a half, until being brought to a completed state in February 2012. Before the game was finished, back in December 2011, MARIOSTAR6464 planned a new game called ROBLOX Derby 2. The game's creation began in January 2012, where the main GUI system to the game was created. It was only in October 2012 that the game itself was built to completion in all of 1 week. Some days, MARIOSTAR6464 spent 15 hours flat out building the game. He wanted to get it done as soon as possible because he promised it would be created before 2013 ended. Following 2 weeks of beta testing with a small group of fans, the game was publicly released on November 2, 2012. ROBLOX Derby 2 now exists and is fit to play. Despite the rushed development, the game is very solid and bug-free. However, it does require a powerful PC to play at full graphics due to so much activity in the game. The game has a fangroup which, when joining the group, free VIP access is given to both the ROBLOX Derby games. This group was one of the largest groups on Roblox, and the second largest non-military group on Roblox, trailing behind Shedletsky's LOL group. It was the first group on Roblox to incorporate group VIP.needed MARIOSTAR6464 also created a spin-off to ROBLOX Derby, called ROBLOX Derby Team Version, where users play the original ROBLOX Derby game on two teams: the "Red Rally Racers" and the "Blue Bumper Bashers". It was created in 4 days of modifying the original ROBLOX Derby, and no longer functions properly due to Roblox updates. Around late 2014, MARIOSTAR6464 changed his name to Ripull and temporarily ceased development for the ROBLOX Derby series. On November 28, 2014, Ripull began work on ROBLOX Derby 3. Ripull Minigames Edit In late 2014, Ripull released a new game called "Ripull Minigames", a game full of minigames for the user to play. They have to try to survive or get 1st place in order to win the certain minigame chosen. Players have to vote one game out of three. It had taken part in Egg Hunt 2015 and became his most popular game. It has since fallen to games such as Epic Minigames but has begun to see more activity in late 2018 to early 2019. Project Shine Edit On July 30, 2015 Ripull made a new game page called "Shine Project Shine". This game is intended to be the sequel to Ripull Minigames. Project Shine was supposed to be Ripull Minigames '2 '''but was later changed to "Ripull MEGA Games". In the middle of 2017, Ripull MEGA Games (currently Ripull Games) started losing players due to the lack of updates, the game remained dead in late 2017. Rovive Edit In early 2018, Ripull started working on a new game called "Rovive", which is based on the game called "Rust". The game is about surviving, collecting resources, and running around finding players to slaughter. TriviaEdit ''This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. *His name is a play on the word 'Ripple'. *On November 17, 2019, Ripull was falsely banned as someone had imposed him with a group named "Ripull Minigames Fans" and also got him copyright striked falsely. He has addressed this statement on Twitter. A day later on November 18, 2019, the copyright strike was passed on to the right account, which was the group owner which got him falsely banned. *He is only friends with four users on Roblox, which are the following people: baydocks , CleverSource , Conor3D , Maliboomer